House of Love
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: Meredith, Derek and their three daughter have just moved into a new home. Everything seems happy and cute until the house's true colors are revealed. Based on the fabulous American Horror Story.


**Hello!(: Long time no see. I know that I haven't updated Life or Death, but there seems to be no more interest in that. But that's okay. I have a new story! It's called ****House of Love****! It may sound happy and cute, but it's not! It's actually quite creepy and scary. Based on FX's American Horror story, it's basically about Meredith, Derek and their three daughters living in a new haunted house. I know it's never been done before, but I hope it interests you!(: PLEASE read and review. I love you all 3**

**Oh yeah so, Lillian, or Lily, is four, Violet is three and Evelynn is one. Meredith and Derek both are neurosurgeons at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Everything is normal except for Zola. Even though I absolutely adore the beautiful Zola, I didn't include her in the story.**

**Anyways, get started!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy at all. All rights belong the fabulous Shonda Rhimes.**

Lilian Grace Shepherd, Violet Elizabeth Shepherd, Evelynn Abigail Shepherd

"Good night princess." Meredith whispered as she kissed her daughter's head. Lily was fast asleep, thanks to the bedtime story Meredith just read. Meredith walked towards the door and looked at her peaceful, four year old daughter.

Derek was downstairs finishing locking the door and cleaning up. Meredith peeked into her youngest daughter's nursery and tip toed near the crib. Evelynn's tiny fist was curled into a fist and tucked against her chin. A graceful smile was painted upon her porcelain face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her blonde hair was curled and sweaty. Meredith stifled a giggle and gently removed the tiny blanket covering the one year old baby.

Meredith's last stop was their middle daughter's room. Even after three daughters, Derek is still grateful for his girls. Meredith was hoping their next child will be a boy. Violet was there middle child, a very enthusiastic and outgoing three year old child. Violet had just fallen asleep only twenty minutes ago, due to her bouncy personality.

"Hey, are they all down?" Derek asked as he closed his closet door, watching his wife climb into bed.

"Yep, but Ev will wake up in two or three hours to nurse." She sighed and reached over to her night stand to get her lotion. "Are we anywhere close to being done unpacking?"

"I guess, all the girls' stuff are done and so is are room. Tomorrow will probably be our last unpacking day." He smiled and hopped into bed right next to her. "Do you like the house so far?" He asked reaching for her soft hand.

"Other than the old, musty smell, I love it. It's huge." She mused as he traced patterns on her palm.

"Don't worry, we'll make it homey in no time. We've got enough room for anything you want." Derek said, kissing her hand and letting it go to turn his lamp off.

"I want to paint the girls' room and make it more…girly. It's too old fashioned and plain." Meredith replied, cuddling into his chest in the darkness.

"We will, sleep now." He whispered and kissed her lips.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Derek replied.

Evelynn's cries filled the bedroom in three hours, like Meredith said. Meredith sat up with a groan and slowly crept out of bed. She glanced down the dark, long hallways, with a frown. To be honest, this mansion sort of creeped Meredith out.

"Oh, sweetheart, mommy's here. Shh, mommy's got you…" Meredith whispered to her daughter as she lifted her out of the crib. Evelynn was small for her age; most four month olds were bigger than her.

Meredith sank into the rocking chair with her delicate baby girl. Evelynn easily latched on and her tiny fist rested above Meredith's breast. Meredith looked around the spacey nursery hesitantly. This house had quite a history to it. And this was one of the rooms that had a lot of "history".

After Evelynn was born, they had to move out of there old house that only had three bedrooms. It was a small condo, but at the time it was all they needed. So, after weeks and weeks of searching for a bigger house, they found this one. At first, Meredith did not like it because of how big it was. Derek, on the other hand, loved the space; he always wanted a big house. As they were touring the seven bedroom house, the real estate agent began telling them about the history of the house.

_"As you know, the house was built back in 1863 and the original owners were Johnathan and Wilma Bate. Johnathan built this estate for his wife and two daughters. They lived here for quite some time until he went to war. Wilma was lonely for years with their girls, and when the news that John had passed, she locked herself and their two daughters, Madeline and Nora, in the basement and set them on fire. Their bodies were found in the next few days and luckily the fire wasn't too destructive. In the next years, in 1907, a single man moved into the estate, hoping to start a family. But all too soon, he claimed he was seeing dead people, and hung himself from the second floor balcony."_

_ "Why are you telling us this?" Derek asked as he felt Meredith's grip on his arm tighten._

_ "By law, I must tell you about any deaths in the house sir." The real estate agent declared._

_ "Should we be worried about ghosts? Is that what you're saying here? Because we have children and a baby on the way." Meredith said, confusion and worry all over her face._

_ "No, ma'am. I can assure you that it is safe here, especially for children. Would you like to see the backyard?" She smiled._

"Oh, are you all done baby girl?" Meredith cooed to Evelynn as she buttoned her shirt back up. "Okay, Ev, let's get back to sleep."

She rocked the baby in the rocking chair, watching as her blue eyes closed. "You are so beautiful, my baby girl. Mommy loves you so much, Evelynn. You're getting so big, sweetheart-"Meredith suddenly stopped as she read three knocks coming from the hallway.

Meredith swallowed thickly, both in fear and curiosity. She cradled Evelynn close to her chest as she slowly arose from the rocking chair. "Derek?" She shouted quietly. The knocks occurred again, this time causing Meredith to jump. Tears of fear filled her eyes as she held Evelynn closer. She put one foot in front of the other, inches away from the doorframe. From her standing point, she could see the spare bedroom door, they usually kept that door closed because of how cold the house got in the fall.

"Derek?" She whispered this time. Meredith took the last step and finally made it in the hallway. She took a deep breath, almost a sigh in relief. Just as she was about to turn her back, the glass doorknob of the guest bedroom began to slowly turn.

Meredith's breaths became faster and shorter. Evelynn was fast asleep on her shoulder. Meredith took steps back, but Evelynn's nursery door slammed shut. "Derek!" Meredith shouted as the guest bedroom door got wider. She no longer cared about waking the girls up.

Once the door was completely opened and Meredith was in tears of fear, she could see three figures standing in front of the door. The light was too dark to see their faces, but Meredith could make out how tall they were. The middle figure was in the middle and the shorter figures were at her sides. By this point, Meredith felt her legs go weak. Her vision became blurred with tears and her throat became dry. Her breaths became shorter and the temperature seemed to decrease rapidly, causing Meredith to involuntarily shiver.

The figures walked closer and Meredith stepped back, but her back hit the door. "Derek, Derek, Derek…" She whispered, absent mindedly clutching Evelynn closer. Meredith's eyes got wider as light hit the figures' faces. Meredith let out a scream in horror, causing Evelynn to pop up from her mother's shoulder.

The figures were actually people. They were all females, at least that's what Meredith thought. Their bodies were obviously burnt, their hair was gone, and a frown was painted upon each of their faces. The clutching Evelynn closer. Meredith's eyes got wider as light hit the figures' faces. Meredith let out a scream in horror, causing Evelynn to pop up from her mother's shoulder.

The figures were actually people. They were all females, at least that's what Meredith thought. Their bodies were obviously burnt, their hair was gone, and a frown was painted upon each of their faces. They looked absolutely terrifying.

"Your baby is going to die, your baby is going to die, and your family is going to rot." The woman figure spat.

Meredith was shaking with tears as the figures walked closer, close enough for Meredith to smell fire. The 'woman' reached her hand out close to Evelynn's precious head. She was currently screaming and crying, but Meredith was too dumbstruck to move or do anything. "Don't touch her! Stop! Don't touch me!" She screamed as arms enclosed around her. But the stench of fire no longer filled the air. The arms were strong and warm and inviting and familiar.

"Meredith, Meredith…stop." She heard a familiar voice whisper and suddenly everything went back to normal. She heard Evelynn's cries escalate and she instantly felt guilty. She looked up and saw Derek's concerned face staring into her. "Mer, are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed Evelynn out of her arms and tried to soothe her.

"There-there was a woman right there! She was with two little girls, I swear. They were right there!" Meredith wailed as she pointed to the guest bedroom, but the door was now closed.

Derek looked at her with a sympathetic smile and opened the door, causing Meredith to take a step back. "Meredith, there's no one in here." He said as she peeked in.

"Derek, you have to believe me! She said that Evelynn was going to…" Meredith couldn't even finish her sentence. She let out a sob as she fell into Derek's chest. Evelynn had calmed down by now making Meredith to feel a bit better.

"Sh, I'm right here. It's okay, I've got you." He whispered and kissed her head. She clutched Derek closer and rested her other hand on Evelynn's back.

"It's true Derek. You believe me, right?" She asked, looking up with tear falling untamed.

"Mer, there's no one here. I believe that you are terrified and so is Ev. C'mon, let's get to bed. Evelynn is going to sleep with us." Derek explained as he wrapped his free arm around me and I molded to his body.

"I swear, she was there Derek. I'm not crazy, I saw her." Meredith whispered, tears in her voice.

"Okay, let's get to bed." He said, trying to make her forget about it. Once they were in their bedroom, Derek set Evelynn in her bassinet and pulled Meredith close to him.

She kept whispering something inaudible. "Sh, let's go to bed. Sh…" Derek lulled her to sleep. There was no part of her body that was untouched by his. Derek kissed her cheek gently, hoping she would fall fast asleep.

"I love you." Derek said, kissing her cheek once more.

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE it?(: Let me know in the reviews. Second chapter should arrive ASAP!**


End file.
